County wide Alcoholism Counseling Services for all disadvantaged persons and their families; program personnel and volunteers will provide close personal counseling based on regard for the individual and directed towards a change in life style for this individual and the family previously alcohol-dependent. These services will be available 24 hours a day at program sites, hospitals, jails, and clinets homes. This will be re-inforced by the individual counelors advocacy on the be-half of the clients and their families, there will be no charge. Our follow-up system will allow up to two years, daily, weekly or monthly contact. These services are readily provided in Spanish. The program staff are also actively engaged in Community Education, i.e., Public Speaking Engagements, Local Radio, Newspaper and Television, actively participate daily at 4 Justice Court Sites, 24 hour Emergency Service Listing with all County Agencies. The program staff is committed to any on going training facilities available i.e., UCSC Santa Cruz, Ca., National Counsel on Alcoholism, Fresno State University, National Recovery Home Association, O.A.P.M. Office in Sacramento, Ca., The Alcoholism and Drug Service Center in Hanford, Ca., Daily contact with County Alcoholism Coordinator - Miss Ellen Blalack.